battlefieldfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlefield:Hardline 2
Battlefield:Hardline 2 is the Last in the Hardline Spin-off Series & 18th game overall. Battlefield:Hardline 2 was also the first Battlefield where MGSGMBH (Modern Game Studios Gesellschaft mit beschränkter Haftung) was one of the Developers. Singleplayer Overview Like the Last BFH, The Battlefield Hardline 2 singleplayer campaign structures itself as an in-universe television police drama, with individual levels being referred as "Episodes" and having interludes between levels. The singleplayer campaign features many elements from past installments, taking place in numerous locations across the world such as Los Angeles, California and its surrounding deserts. levels are built in sandbox-style environments but on a much larger scale, allowing players more freedom to complete objectives. Players have the option to either approach situations either through typical firefights or by stealth. While it may be easier to complete objectives through weaponry, players receive bonus points for taking the nonlethal approach. Despite this, however, once the player has become detected, there is no way for them to return from the state of alert. Levels are inspired by crime shows on television, with each ending on a cliffhanger to lead into the next mission. Setting The Player plays as Jock Henderson, A Hardened Criminal that has been doing heists long enough that it is normality to him. The Story takes place in Las Vegas in 2023 and Jock has 4 other partners with him while doing heists or evading the cops. Plot WIP Multiplayer Like the Last Battlefield Hardline, Battlefield Hardline 2 features a ranking system that is progressed through based on earned experience though gameplay. The game utilizes French playing cards as rank insignias with a total of 150 ranks. The game also features Coins that are awarded by completing specific actions. Earning a certain Coin a specific number of times awards players a Bounty. Service Stars are awarded after earning enough experience progression for that object, and different tiered stars have different awards. Bronze stars award gameplay options, like vehicle modifications and weapon attachments, while Silver and Gold stars award cosmetic options for the player, like different class appearances or unique weapon paints. Also Returning from Hardline 1 is Assignments. with over 250 available to player. As in the previous Hardline, completion of Assignments award the player with specific items, like new Patches or weapon attachments Classes Battlefield Hardline 2 features 7 distinct classes with 3 being multi-class Operator - 'Multi-Class that can use Gadgets & Weapons from the Enforcer & Sniper classes however is unlocked at Rank 98. '''Medic - ' Medics are equipped with assault rifles and heavy battle rifles as well as medical gadgets to heal or revive teammates. The class' simplicity makes it easy to pick up, but it is not very flexible due to its lack of offensive gadgets, requiring support from the other classes. 'Support - '''Multi-Class that can use Gadgets & Weapons from The Medic & Mechanic Classes however is unlocked at Rank 125. '''Mechanic - '''Returning from Battlefield Hardline, The Mechanic Functions as the vehicle and gadget specialist of Police and Criminal forces. Mechanics are equipped with SMGs and can choose from a wide range of gadgets, including Repair Tools for vehicle upkeep, 40mm grenade launchers and Sabotage bombs for their destruction, an Armored Insert for survivability, and a Satellite Phone for a squad spawn point. The class is effective at close-ranges and is very versatile with its range of gadgets, but struggles at longer ranges and can run out of ammunition quickly. '''Enforcer - '''Returning from Battlefield Hardline, The Enforcer Functions as the Support personnel of Police and Criminal forces. Enforcers are equipped with carbines and shotguns as well as ammunition boxes, explosive charges, and Ballistic Shields to support their teammates. The class is the hardest hitter of the team, capable of functioning well in close and ranged combat, and its gadgets are invaluable for keeping the team in the fight. '''Professional - '''The Ultimate Multi-Class being able to use gadgets & weapons from all the other classes however is unlocked at the last Rank, Rank 150. '''Sniper - '''Functions as the intelligence and stealth unit of Police and Criminal forces. Snipers are equipped with bolt-action sniper rifles and semi-automatic Designated Marksman Rifles to eliminate personnel at range, as well as rapid firing machine-pistols to deal with enemies up-close. The class has access to Laser Tripmines and Decoys to set up traps for the enemy, Cameras to know about their whereabouts, and Stealth Training to move about enemy lines silently. Gamemodes * Team Deathmatch (USMC VS Criminals) * Conquest (Police VS Criminals) * VIP (FBI Or USMC VS Criminals) * Hotwire (Police VS Thieves) * Heist (Police Or USMC VS Thieves) * Blood Money (Police VS Thieves) * Rescue (FBI VS Criminals) * Bounty Hunter (FBI Bounty Hunters VS Criminal Bounty Hunters) * Capture The Bag (FBI VS Thieves) Maps WIP Weapons & Gadgets ''Main Article:Weapons of BF:H2 Battlefield Hardline 2 features 189 Weapons & 42 Gadgets, many of which are used by both Law Enforcement and Criminals alike as well as faction specific weapons, each with their own sets of accessories and attachments offering thousands of different combinations for players. Players can also unlock a '''Weapon License for faction specific weapons after getting 1250 kills with the weapon. Licenses allow players to use these weapons for both factions, but the weapon is still restricted to its class and each weapon requires its own License. Just like Battlefield Hardline, There is a in-game cash system that allows you to buy Weapons, Gadgets, & Weapon Attachments with in-game Cash. Vehicles Main Article:Vehicles of BF:H2 Battlefield Hardline 2 features 86 vehicles that are used by police forces as well as civilians & military, such as motorcycles, various automobiles,tanks, APCs, armored trucks, Jets, and helicopters. Factions * USMC * FBI * L.A.P.D * Detroit Police Department * L.V.M.P.D * M.D.P.D * N.Y.P.D (Graveyard Map Only) * L.A.P.D S.W.A.T * L.V.M.P.D S.W.A.T * FBI S.W.A.T * M.D.P.D S.W.A.T * N.Y.P.D S.W.A.T * S.F.P.D S.W.A.T (Chinatown Map Only) * T.C.O.L.E * T.C.O.L.E S.W.A.T * Criminals * Thieves * FBI Bounty Hunters (Bounty Hunter Gamemode Only) * Criminal Bounty Hunters (Bounty Hunter Gamemode Only) Category:Battlefield Games